Tintin: The Mystery of the Sphinx
by Farrel
Summary: A brutal murder. A seemingly worthless stone tablet stolen, and all the evidence points to intrepid boy reporter Tintin as the culprit. Now in an adventure that will take him around the globe Tintin must find the tablet, clear his name and save the world!
1. prologue

Ok I didn't actually expect to be writing a new story so soon but I'm always thinking and I got to thinking today at work what if Tintin was framed for something? What would happen? How can I turn this into a good story? Things like that and so I present to you a new Tintin story I hope it will meet all your expectations.

(Quick note the updates may come slower for this one as I have numerous other things to be doing )

**Prologue**

As evening drew in and the shadows grew longer the museum shut its doors for the day, Business hadn't exactly been booming but a steady trickle of patrons had kept the staff busy. Now only the night guard remained as usual he locked the big double doors after ushering the last visitor out before setting off on his rounds. Most people made the assumption that being a night guard was deadly boring and they were indeed correct, but Dexter thrived on boredom and enjoyed simply being alone with nothing to do but sit and perhaps read a book. He passed the dinosaur exhibit and he fancied he could almost hear the animals, but of course that was silly. Dino's had been extinct for millions of years and no sound could possibly escape these old fossils.

Xxx

As Dexter continued onwards he didn't see a shift in the shadows of the dinosaur room. If he had the guard might have simply put it down to his imagination and the subtle lighting that sneaked into the room from the hallway.

He would have been wrong.

A lithe figure detached itself from the wall and slunk along a row of sea fossils until he reached the doorway. Pausing for a moment he stuck a small mirror out into the hall. The image showed the guard just rounding the corner, while a sign on the wall indicated with a large arrow that the corridor led towards the Treasure of Egypt exhibit. The figure smiled slowly before slipping out into the corridor, padding stealthily along he stopped again at the corner using his mirror to view the next stretch. Paintings lined the walls and slightly further down the guard has stopped and was now peering into a darkened room.

The shadow muttered something under his breath silently urging the fellow to move on, the man didn't oblige though and instead stepped inside.

The man in the corridor cursed. This was unexpected but not too much of a problem; he let his irritation slide away as he stepped around into the next stretch of corridor. He felt a sudden sensation of being watched, but it was only the numerous dead eyes of the paintings. Telling himself to get on with it, he stepped towards the entrance of the exhibit hall. The guard was standing just inside staring at a large statue of Anubis god of the dead. How appropriate the figure mused as he slid a silenced handgun from its position at his side.

Dexter had no time to cry out, no time to turn as he heard a soft phut behind him, then he was simply gone...

The figure watched the lifeless corpse collapse forward before entering the exhibit properly. His information said that the item in question was to be found right at the back of the hall; displayed on the wall amidst ancient pottery. He soon found it exactly where it should have been. With great care he lifted it down and bagged it before turning for the exit, as he passed the still form of Dexter he noted a dark puddle spreading out staining the marble a colour it was never meant to be. Yes indeed being a night guard could be a deadly boring job especially on nights like these.

The figure smirked and turned away.

Xxx

No human eyes saw the figure leave, and there was no-one to raise the alarm. It wasn't until the body of Dexter was found by the museum curator the next morning and the security video's checked that the culprit was revealed.

A young man wearing a blue sweater with ginger hair set in the front in a wild quiff.

TBC


	2. Framed

Soooo I've got a huge mug of coffee and nice toffee muffin and I'm semi warm and cosy lol. No seriously our house is pretty cold atm and yet my room always seems to be fairly warm... Guess it's the heat lamps in my lizards vivariums providing the heat. Well anyway UPDATE! Sorry it's taken a while but I did mention the updates for this story might not occur as fast as the last ones. Anyway ENJOY. As always reviews are always welcomed

**Framed**

_It was dark, he could hear voices but couldent make out what they were saying. The dark grew slightly lighter and he strained to see something, anything in the haziness. The voices came again, urgently and full of strained fear. Somewhere a dog howled._

_Snowy?_

_He tried to move towards the sounds, and found he couldent. His arms were pinned behind him. He was dangling, hanging in the dark. _

_A new sensation, cold and wet; water slapping against his feet, panic shot through him as it rose higher. At his waist, now his chest, now covering him completely. He opened his eyes seeing a world of bubbles and distorted images._

_A ship under full sail turned and moved silently away, The Unicorn? No The Queen Anne's Revenge. He squeezed his eyes shut as faces loomed through the murk at him. Allan, Tom, Tobias, they seemed to sneer and laugh as they vanished into nothing. _

_It was cold, so very very cold and he was drowning... he was-_

"WOAHH!"

Tintin abruptly fell out of bed as he tossed and turned to escape the nightmare. He blinked and wiped a hand over his brow before turning to look around for Snowy. The previous year he had almost drowned while on the trail of a story, and while he'd survived though just barely he still had intermittent nightmares. A small woof came from under the bed; Tintin smiled.

"Snowy?"

Another quiet bark and his faithful dog poked his head out through the hanging sheets. The Fox Terrier detangled himself from the white linen before trotting to Tintin's side, letting out a little doggy sigh as he rested his head on his masters knee.

Outside it wasn't quite light but a few early birds were already chirping to themselves. Pushing himself up the young reporter stepped to the window; he stared out over the tree covered expanse of Marlinspike hall's grounds. A cover of frost could be seen on everything glinting in the early morning light, overhead pale clouds hung, threatening a snowfall before the day ended.

Tintin smiled to himself as he thought out his plan for the day; he needed to go through a new article he'd just written. Plus it was rent day and Mrs Finch was very particular about it being on time. What else?

Behind him Snowy yipped and lifted his muzzle sniffing excitedly, turning Tintin also sampled the air getting a faint scent of something frying. Nestor must be up and preparing breakfast, as if on cue Tintin's stomach let out a low gurgle.

"Well Snowy, why don't we go and see about something to eat?"

His friend barked agreement, while Tintin stepped towards the room's large wardrobe.

Xxx

Just outside the main gates to the grand old house two figures moved into view, both wore tailored black suits, a white shirt and black ties. Two identical bowler hats adorned each man's head and each of them carried a cane. Had anyone not seen the pair before they might have assumed they were identical twins, however they were not completely identical and neither were they twins. The Interpol detectives Thompson and Thomson looked up at the old house, both sporting matching looks of concern.

Xxx

Sipping from a cup of tea Tintin glanced up as the door to the large study opened revealing a dishevelled Captain Haddock. From the look of it the man had just woken up; he staggered to the chair opposite Tintin and slumped down into the comfortable leather almost sitting on Snowy as the dog jumped from the chair.

Reaching for the teapot Tintin poured his friend a drink.

"Good morning Captain."

Haddock stared at him blearily still half asleep. However he did take the proffered cup taking a large draught. Chuckling to himself Tintin reached for the radio, switching it on before settling back in his chair.

Xxx

Out in the kitchen Nestor was putting the finishing touches to breakfast when a buzzer sounded; the front door. Wondering who could be calling at this early hour the butler put down his tray and headed for the main foyer. Reaching the door he brushed his suit down, pushing away imaginary specks of dust before he pulled it open.

"Good Morning Sir, is Tintin here?" Thompson asked.

Nestor nodded slowly.

"Well be a good man and kindly let us in, were here to arrest him."

Nestor's eyes widened. "Arrest?"

"Yes" Thomson nodded. "For the murder of Dexter Gerhe and theft of an Egyptian artefact."

"To precise Tintin is under arrest for the murder of an Egyptian artefact and the theft of Dexter Gerhe" agreed Thompson."

Xxx

Tintin's eyes were just closing as he listened to the soothing music currently playing through the radio when it abruptly cut out to be replaced with a man's voice.

"Breaking news! The Museum of ancient history today discovered the body of its night guard Dexter Gerhe."

Tintin's eyes snapped open.

The unfortunate man was discovered in the Treasures of Egypt exhibit where it was found that he'd been shot at close range. After an examination of the room it was also discovered that a stone tablet with hieroglyphics inscribed on it had been taken. No suspects were revealed until the day staff surveyed the security tapes recorded that night."

Tintin leaned in closer to the radio.

"Upon inspection of the relevant tapes it was discovered that the perpetrator is none other than world famous boy reporter Tintin."

"WHAT!" Tintin and Haddock both yelled together.

TBC


	3. Hidden Enemies

All around the horrible woods the Pharaoh chased the reporter, the reporter thought it was all in fun and asked for a glass of water.

**Hidden Enemies**

_Somewhere in Cairo_

The night was hot, musty and stuffy. A wind blew through the city but it brought no relief with it, only serving to drive the ever present sand airborne. The gritty substance got everywhere, annoying those unaccustomed to it and simply ignored by those that were. Overhead a thin sickle of a moon rode the sky against a backdrop of bright stars. Amidst the winding back alleys a lithe figure darted from a decrepit wooden doorway, he had something cradled in the crook of his arms; clutching it to his body as though he was afraid his mere movement might damage it.

He stopped in the arched shadow of another door and froze as voices suddenly drifted towards him. Clutching his precious object he ducked back further into the shadows pulling his hood further over his face, and then he waited. The voices grew slightly louder before fading away again; clearly whoever they belonged to were not planning on taking the route past his hiding place.

Once he was sure they were gone the figure moved from his hiding place darting across an open patch of ground to yet another door, this one slightly ajar. He rested in the shadow for a second or two before slipping inside closing the portal behind him. Turning his back to the door he leant against the wood grinning, his crooked teeth gleaming yellow in the pale light.

Straightening he adjusted his cargo in his arms and made for a second door straight across from the one he had entered. Pulling it open he disappeared inside; a stark stone tunnel led downwards lit dimly by naked bulbs that hung from the ceiling covered in dust and dirt, some flickered fitfully while others didn't work at all.

It was slightly cooler in the tunnel and yet there was still a claustrophobic stuffiness about it that made the figure hurry along its length eager to get out of it. He reached the end and entered an almost different world.

A huge room opened out in front of him with several other exits but it wasn't this that drew the eye. Rather it was the paraphernalia that lined the walls; pottery, solid gold death masks, precious papyrus paintings, statues of several of the Egyptian gods all were in evidence and more besides. Several large bookshelves filled to bursting with various texts and books lined the far wall and in the centre of it all a large table filled with more books and writings ancient and recent all it seemed on the same subject.

A man looked up from the table as the figure entered the room a grim smile on his face.

"You have it?"

The figure stepped back and stopped as the click of a gun's safety being released reached his ears.

The man at the table smiled and stepped forward hands held clasped behind his back.

"It would be unwise to double-cross me my friend you would be dead before you could complete your turn for the exit."

The figure smiled lopsidedly trying to act as though he hadent been about to bolt and run, taking a hesitant step forward he held out his bundle to the man. His employer smiled and took it; swiftly unwrapping the shroud to reveal a stone tablet with ancient hieroglyphics inscribed on it. Turning the piece over the man stared thoughtfully at the back, a bas relief had been carved there in the Egyptian style but it was unmistakably the sun.

"Ahhh very good."

The figure smiled showing his crooked yellow teeth again.

"Payment now?"

The man looked up tearing his gaze from the tablet.

"Very well."

He turned his back and strode to the table while behind him a hail of gunfire literally ripped the unfortunate thief to shreds.

Ignoring this the man sat and pulled a large expensive looking radio toward him, tapping a few buttons he glanced up briefly at the tablet and smiled slowly.

"Let's see if my bulbous nosed friend has found the next piece hmmm."

TBC


	4. Escape from Marlinspike

Sorry about the length between this update and the last but I caught the T-virus at work. Luckily I found the antidote, uncovered the secret lab and blew it to hell.

(Just kidding, I've had a bug called the Norovirus.) Very nasty stomach bug and I'm still not fully well. This chapter has been simmering for a while though so I thought I had better dish it up. Also been working on kinks in the story as a whole, so now hopefully it will be as good or (I hope) better than Oak Island.

Oh and if you have any questions you wish to ask feel free.

Farrel out!

**Escape from Marlinspike**

Unable to believe what he'd just heard Tintin tore his gaze from the radio and turned to Captain Haddock. The sea Captain was staring at him with a strange expression, somewhere between shock and disbelief

"You don't think I actually did that do you!"

Haddock frowned slowly.

"Captain I was here all night last night, I couldent have been in two places at once! I'm innocent and this is obviously a set up." Tintin explained exasperated.

The question was though the reporter thought why go to so much trouble? There was also the matter of the object stolen, if the authorities believed he was the one responsible for the theft and murder then they would be looking for him.

As if on cue Snowy growled. Both Tintin and Haddock stood as the door burst open to reveal a flustered looking Nestor and the two Interpol detectives Thompson and Thomson. In unison they pointed at Tintin with their canes.

"Your under arrest Tintin! Don't Move!"

Tintin had no intention of being arrested for a crime he didn't commit but more so because there was a mystery here and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. Before the two detectives could finish their sentence Tintin was moving. He darted for the small side door set into the corner of the room that he knew would lead him to a staircase and from there to the top floor of Marlinspike.

As Tintin ran towards the door both detectives tried to follow unwilling to let the boy give them the slip. Promptly Thompson caught his feet on the edge of the rug and fell heavily, tripping up Thomson who had moved to follow him. Both detectives scrambled to their feet meticulously apologising to each other, they made it to the door only to find Captain Haddock barring their path.

"Move aside Captain, you are obstructing the law." Thomson argued.

"To be precise we are an obstruct to the law. Thompson agreed.

"Blue blistering barnacles" Haddock growled. "I don't know what's going on but I don't think Tintin is guilty and you two bashi-bazouks aren't getting past me!"

The detectives looked for a moment like they were going to try, and then appeared to think better of it. Instead they turned and jogged towards the foyer, the pair of them getting stuck in the doorframe as they both tried to get through at the same time.

Back inside the room Nestor cast a confused glance at Haddock who still stood with his arms folded.

"What on earth is going on sir? They say Master Tintin is wanted for-"

"I don't know what's going on Nestor" the Captain interrupted "but I hope Tintin can work it out."

"You don't think he's guilty sir?" ventured the butler.

"Don't be daft man; he was here all night last night he can't have been in two places at the same time.

Xx

With Snowy at his heels Tintin emerged onto the second floor landing. He had heard some of the exchange between the Captain and the Thom(p)sons and felt a rush of relief and gratitude toward his old friend. Now he had to use the precious seconds afforded by him to get out and find out what was going on.

Hearing a commotion on the stairs the boy reporter stuck his head around the corner and found both the detectives making their way up with expressions of identical concentration on their faces. He knew that look well and while the pair of them weren't overly bright sometimes they were determined and Tintin knew he had to make himself scarce.

Turning he headed down the corridor towards his room, while behind the detectives made it to the landing.

Without stopping the reporter crossed to the large window and pushed it up. A large strong ivy plant snaked its way up the side of the building strong enough Tintin hoped to hold his and Snowy's weight. Calling to his dog he half climbed out of the window and then shifted around so he was facing forward into the room. With great care he took hold of one of the stronger looking branches, and when it seemed it would hold he applied more of his weight to it until he was hanging on with almost half his body weight.

"C'mon Snowy."

The fox terrier hesitated for a moment before jumping up onto the sill and nosing his way inside Tintin's sweater. With a small yip he gripped onto it with his teeth and closed his eyes. Voices outside the door galvanised Tintin into action swinging fully onto the ivy he scaled down as fast as he dared almost loosing his grip as a weaker branch he grabbed tore away from the wall.

He made it down without further incident and had just placed his feet onto the gravel when both Thom(p)sons appeared in the window above yelling his name. He ignored them and after disgorging Snowy from his shirt they both sprinted off down the drive.

He needed to get back to his apartment and collect a few things and then the hunt would truly begin. He wanted answers and he was going to get them, the fact that the police were after him made things slightly more difficult but that had never stopped him before and he refused to let him stop him now.

Despite the earliness of the day he decided to take the back roads to his apartment building, it would take slightly longer to get there especially on foot but it seemed the best option for the moment.

**30 minutes later**

After jogging his way through the deserted back streets Tintin was finally outside his apartment key in hand. At his feet Snowy growled and as Tintin unlocked the door and stepped inside he found out why, he was not alone. Seated in his favourite red armchair and staring back at him was himself.

TBC


	5. Next Stop

HEY O-CONNEL LOOKS LIKE I GOT ALL THE HORSES!

HEY BENNY, LOOKS TO ME LIKE YOU'RE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE RIVER!

**Next Stop**

_Somewhere east of Tewah._

The jungle was hot, sticky and full of vibrant life everything Rastapopoulos hated. Even the fan overhead only succeeded in swirling the humid area around rather than cooling the small wooden cabin. Several maps and charts lay spread over the wooden table in front of the smuggler and it was these that held his attention now. More map pages were pinned to the walls showing various locations around the surrounding jungle while others still had red crosses scrawled through them. The slightly rotund man growled a sigh as he stared at the current excavation site and wondered if they were going to have any more luck here than they had had anywhere else.

He and his men had been out in this godforsaken place for a few weeks now with no sign of the item they were being paid to find. As a rule Rastapopoulos hated working under anyone else preferring instead to take the reigns of leadership himself. However the man who had come to him offering him the chance of a lifetime and the opportunity to get rich beyond his wildest dreams had been incredibly charismatic. As he had sat there outlining his plan the smuggler had felt himself being drawn further and further into it, and by the time the other had finished Rastapopoulos had been sold on the idea.

Now though with weeks of fruitless searching in an environment that he had come to hate with a passion bordering on obsessive, he was beginning to wish otherwise. Outside a low rumble of thunder made it-self heard; clearly they were in for yet another tropical storm and he was contemplating calling off the days search when one of his men ran into the room out of breath.

"Sir we have unearthed what looks to be the top of a structure, we think this is what we're looking for!"

Rastapopoulos scowled, unwilling to let his own excitement show.

_Brussels, Belgium_

Tintin felt his face crease into a deep frown, the person sitting in the chair opposite could have almost passed for a double of himself. The likeness was so great it could easily have fooled a low tech security camera and yet up close Tintin could see there were things about this stranger that set him up as an imposter. His hair for one thing, it was clearly a wig and the person sitting in front of him was also somewhat older with a lined face which was now creased into a small smile.

"Well welcome home my friend, I would invite you to sit but in a few moments you won't need a chair ever again."

His doppelganger shifted position slightly raising a small handgun to point it at the reporter.

"Let me guess great snakes? You know I can't believe people actually think you were the one that murdered the guard, but I guess some people will just agree with anything placed in front of their stupid eyes.

Tintin said nothing aware of Snowy lurking just behind the door frame; he made to step forward and was stopped by the other waving the gun slowly.

"That's far enough friend."

"So if you're the one who killed him and stole the tablet why impersonate me? What do you have to gain from it?" Tintin asked quietly.

The other smiled. "Nothing, rather it's my employer in Borneo wanted it done like this, he seems to think you'll get in the way of the operation if your allowed to run free."

"Operation?"

The fake Tintin fell silent perhaps aware he might have said too much.

"Anyway implicating you doesn't matter anymore, I've had new orders."

Switching the gun to his other hand the thief reached for a bag at his side; pulling out a stone tablet he waved it at Tintin and then dropped it to the floor.

"You see you stole this tablet and killed that guard then consumed by guilt you killed yourself unable to live with the guilt."

He smiled coldly as he stared at Tintin.

"Do you really think the authorities will believe that?"

"Oh yes and what a tragic incident it will have been, the world will mourn and then forget moving on with all its petty lives as the named Tintin boy reporter is lost to obscurity."

He raised the gun just as Snowy burst into the room barking furiously. Tintin took the momentary distraction to throw himself forward onto the other struggling with him for the weapon. He succeeded in knocking the firearm from the man's grip just as the armchair tipped over from their combined weight.

Recovering first the imposter searched frantically for the gun only to be grabbed once more by the reporter as he gained his own feet. The pair of them grappled furiously each trying to get a good grip on the other. With Snowy on the ground barking and growling for all he was worth and the noise from the fight, Tintin had a vague feeling as he fought for his life that all this noise was going to bring unwelcome attention.

In a sudden surprise move the reporter grabbed his opponents arm and twisted it up behind the others back. The man grunted in pain and threw himself backward sending the pair of them crashing to the floor again destroying a small reading table in the process. Loosing his grip on the man's arm Tintin rolled to his feet and was immediately tackled again; an attack from his opponent that sent them both rocketing into one of the large bookshelves. It groaned ominously. Books and papers and small items from Tintin's travels rained down as the pair of them once again grappled, with his back to the shelves Tintin had little room to manoeuvre and yet managed to move aside just as his attacker let loose a violent punch.

Pushing away from the books he pivoted and shoved the other hard in the back sending him crashing into the stacked shelves, with a final groan the bookcase shuddered and tipped forward with a loud crash of broken wood, fluttering paper and scattered books right on top of the imposter.

Silence followed.

Tintin stood there breathing heavily for a few moments staring at the unconscious form of his doppelganger. There were questions still unanswered and this man seemed like he could tell him more, but with the noise the police were sure to already be on their way and Tintin couldent afford to hang around. As small as it was he had a lead somewhere in Borneo at least part of the puzzle laid waiting to be answered and speaking of a puzzle.

He stepped forward and around the upset armchair to where the tablet was lying on the floor now broken into two parts. It wasn't rock, but something made to look convincingly like it, a fake.

He sighed wondering how it everything fitted together, just another piece of a huge puzzle and he didn't have the box or any idea of what the picture might reveal.

"Looks like were going to Borneo then Snowy..."

Xxx

A few minutes later the police arrived called to the apartment by Mrs Finch who having heard the commotion had called them immediately, the scene of the fight was clearly evident however the small apartment itself was empty.

TBC


	6. Borneo

ACK so so sorry guys I haven't forgotten I've just been so busy lately

**Borneo**

_Somewhere in Cairo_

Milo Rider stood hands clasped behind his back and stared at the scaled model of the Sphinx in front of him. It wasn't very big, but the detail was exact in every way to its real life counterpart. Beside it on the plinth lay the stone tablet, underneath which were several sheets of faded papyrus. The room was stiflingly warm and yet as his eyes hungrily took in the model and the stone tablet Milo felt a cold thrill of excitement run through him. Turning his gaze to the tablet he let a razor thin smile steal onto his face. He'd received a radio transmission that morning from Borneo stating that they had unearthed another old temple, exploration of it would soon begin and with luck they would discover the second tablet within its depths. That only left one which should be en-route to Borneo even now.

Everything was falling into place exactly as he had planned with only one problem the boy Tintin. Apparently the plan to discredit him had worked however somehow the reporter had evaded the police and disappeared. From what Rastapopoulos had told him of Tintin he wouldn't sit idly by and wait for Interpol to catch up. Although Milo couldent imagine how the boy could even pick up the trail of the stolen tablet.

Turning away from the model Milo shrugged, even if he did manage to find out about the dig site or even this place the moment he showed up he would cease to be of any concern. Turning back to the plinth Milo reverently moved aside the tablet before picking up the papyrus sheets, turning he strode from the room back into the main foyer. Moving to the desk he sat, placed the sheets onto the wooden surface and pulled a large leather bound book to him.

"Now the Temple of Seth..."

Xxx

_Two days later_

Tintin was sweating despite the fact that he was only wearing a pair of knee length khaki shorts and a light cotton shirt. On his back he carried a rucksack bearing water, a map, some food supplies, a torch, a compass and the now fixed fake tablet.

Getting out of Belgium hadent proved much of a problem. Apparently the news of him being a thief and a murderer had reached the airport and security had been tight, although the airport police had been on the look out for a young man and a little white dog and so had completely overlooked a rather plump white haired old man.

Tintin smiled to himself, once he'd reached Borneo it had only taken a few hours to find out about any local archaeological digs currently being undertaken. There had been three; two of them had been small private affairs close to Berau. While the third had been closer to Tewah and yet no-one seemed to know anything about it beyond where it was. He figured this was his best bet and after gathering some supplies and renting a rather battered old jeep he'd set out.

It had taken a few hours, but he'd found a small dirt road puckered with tire tracks some of them quite fresh. Following it he soon began to see evidence of a large ongoing dig operating somewhere close and after hiding his vehicle he'd set out on foot. Overhead a parrot squawked happily to itself, bobbing its head up and down as Tintin passed below it. At his feet Snowy whined miserably, and feeling a pang of sympathy the reporter stopped and knelt down pulling off his rucksack. If he was this warm then Snowy must be incredibly hot, pulling out the water canteen he cupped his hand and poured the liquid out.

Snowy yipped; lapping at it greedily, and while his dog drank Tintin glanced around. They were a little ways off from the dirt road. The reason being that if this was the place then he was pretty sure that anyone he might meet was probably going to be very unhappy if he ran into them. They were currently sheltered by a large dense strand of tree's and bushes but beyond Tintin could see a large clearing with several broken down stone dwellings and other miscellaneous debris littering it and beyond that more jungle.

Standing he took a drink from the canteen himself before replacing it in the bag and swinging it onto his back once more.

Wondering how much further the site was he set off again with Snowy trotting along behind slowly. The going was slightly slower due to the thick foliage, but that suited Tintin just fine less noise meant less chance of being discovered. He decided to skirt the clearing although he itched to examine the clearly ancient stones further.

"We can't be far from the main site now Snowy."

Snowy woofed quiet agreement as they entered another dense patch of jungle. Somewhere nearby a stream burbled and tinkled its way over stones, Tintin couldent see it but the sound was soothing.

Shaking his head he silently berated himself for the loss of concentration he needed to be alert and-

A twig snapped under his feet and suddenly he tripped falling backwards as a strong rope net that had been artfully concealed in the loam snapped up around him and Snowy. Unable to do anything the pair of them were lifted bodily off the ground as the net was hauled upward toward the trees. Now hanging and hopelessly tangled Tintin groaned.

"How do I get myself into these messes?"

Xxx

Rastapopoulos was just falling asleep in the heat of the afternoon when a shrill alarm sounded and a little red light winked on in the small console on the other side of the room. Clearly one of the wild animal traps had been set off and planning to replace the alarm with something less annoying the former drug smuggler picked up the radio.

"Michael?"

There was a short his of static before anyone answered.

"Sir?"

"Trap three has been set off, take two others with you and check it out. Report back to me when you're done."

Though his employer didn't see Michael pulled a face.

"Yes sir."

The line cut to hash.

Xxx

Tintin was well and truly stuck his legs and arms tangled in the thick rope net. He'd stopped struggling a while ago only succeeding in swinging the net in dizzying circles. It looked as though he and Snowy were trapped until someone came along. He only hoped that one that wouldn't be too long and two they were friendly.

He sighed knowing the chance of a friendly reception was slim, however he got his wish in one regard. There was a sudden snap and a thunk like the sound of a knife embedding itself into wood and then he was in freefall.

With a loud oomph and a bark from Snowy they hit the ground, the tangles of the net falling away to reveal a man standing just in front of them. Before the reporter could ask who the newcomer was stars exploded in his vision. The man behind him raised the club again and as Tintin swooned he struck again.

Blackness enveloped the reporter; the last thing he heard before he sank into oblivion was a man's voice.

"Boss its Tintin."

TBC


	7. Into the Temple

Sorry guys I hadent forgotten I've had a lot on my plate recently but here it is at last and sorry about the long wait.

**Into the Temple**

Evening had fallen over the complex bringing with it a heavy rainfall and small respite from the humid heat of the day. Several men leaned against the wall of one of the makeshift huts protected from the water by the roofs overhang. A kind of tension hung in the air like the feeling one might experience before a thunderstorm. One man lit up a cigarette inhaling deeply before exhaling slowly; he watched the bluish smoke drift upwards before it became lost in the downpour.

"So we go in tomorrow?"

The smoking man nodded slowly at his companions before dropping the dog end and stamping it out.

"The boss wants the tablet and this new temple seems likely, apparently it goes down for some way."

The first speaker frowned.

"What about traps? Remember what happened to George?"

There were muted murmurs of agreement and a nodding of heads from the assembled men.

"It won't make a difference" the smoker announced grimly "we'll still being sent in."

"What about that Tintin kid? Couldent we send him in first to clear out at least one of the traps?"

The man who asked this smiled unpleasantly.

Smoker shook his head "he has an appointment with a firing squad tomorrow morning..."

**Xxx**

Quite a crowd had gathered although as usual Thompson and Thomson didn't quite catch on that it was themselves causing the commotion. The pair had donned what they perceived to be native clothing of the area in an attempt to blend in with the local community, and instead as was their usual wont had ended up standing out even more.

Trying to pretend he couldent hear the giggles of a small boy Thompson pulled out a large and rather ungainly map of the area.

"You're sure that tip off said this was the place?" Thomson asked as he adjusted his cane.

"This is it alright, we just have to investigate these dig site's and I'm sure we'll unearth Tintin."

He chuckled at his own joke; it took his companion a second or two to catch on and then he too grinned.

"Right we'd better get moving the first site is less than a mile from here."

Thompson traced the line of what must be a road of sorts across the map with a finger.

As the two bumblers headed off to look for transport a figure in the crowed watched them quietly.

**Xxx**

Tintin woke up; this he considered to be a very good thing. If he hadent of woken then he would have probably been dead and Tintin very much enjoyed being the opposite of that particular state. His head hurt and on inspection he found a rather impressive lump. Not a big surprise really considering whoever had hit him hadent exactly been worried about hurting him.

Gingerly the boy reporter pushed himself into more or less a sitting position and took stock of his surroundings. He was in a wooden hit of some kind and by the sound of the rhythmic drumming on the roof suggesting rain what else? Aside from a dirty looking bed and a chest of drawers, that looked as though they would fall apart if someone merely suggested opening them there wasn't much else. A barred window and a door almost probably locked lay across the room.

Getting a little unsteadily to his feet Tintin moved to the doorway and tried the door on a whim; it rattled but refused to open, turning he leant against the stained wood trying to think. Then he saw them. Paw-prints in the mud floor Snowy's, but where was the little dog? Following the prints he found they lead underneath the bed, a shove soon moved the decrepit object and Tintin found himself staring down into a recently dug hole.

A smile crossed his features, clever old Snowy, now if only he knew where the fox terrier was. As if on cue an extremely wet and muddy muzzle appeared followed by an even dirtier if that was possible Snowy.

He woofed softly at Tintin before shaking himself covering his friend with mud and water, before trotting over to the door where he sat stubby tail wagging.

Tintin frowned "Snowy what are you?"

He stopped as his dog dropped something he must have had in his mouth. Something that looked very much like a key.

"How did you!"

Snowy woofed again and or so it seemed to Tintin grinned a little doggy grin.

Xxx

_**Two Hours Earlier**_

Snowy whined and scratched at the door. Behind him on the floor lay Tintin still unconscious where the men had dropped him. No noise from behind the wood and after a few more second Snowy sat down staring around the room quietly. He knew he had to do something but what could a small dog do in circumstances like this? Standing he started snuffling around the floor his path eventually taking him underneath the old bed that was standing in the corner.

The wooden wall at floor level seemed to be rotting away and after a couple of experimental pushes with his paws some of the planks snapped and fell away. Not enough space there to push through but the ground was just dirt and if there was one thing every dog knew no matter how intelligent or otherwise they were it was how to dig and dig well.

Outside the hut an onlooker might have thought a mole was about to emerge from the ground and they would have been disappointed as the earth parted and the dirty form of Snowy emerged panting slightly. Glancing around he trotted around to the front of the prison and found no-one there was however a key hanging on a hook about halfway up the door.

Wondering vaguely just how stupid some humans were Snowy glanced around for something to stand on.

**Xxx**

Stepping to the door Tintin gratefully patted his dog on the head and picking up the slightly damp key slid it into the lock. For a second it didn't seem like it was going to turn and then with a creak much to the reporters relief the door swung open. Outside the rain was easing off slightly. Taking a moment to think Tintin pondered briefly who was running the actual dig and what on earth they were looking for. Although in his current situation the best thing to do would be to get away first and ask questions later. With Snowy firmly at his heels Tintin stepped out into the rain and moved along the side of his building, then darted to one the one adjacent to his.

There seemed to be quite a few huts around and a little ways off he could make out what looked to be a stone building. He frowned wondering if it had anything to do with the other ruins he'd seen on his way through the jungle. His hesitation cost him. A man stepped around the hut he was currently leaning against a lit cigarette in his hands. The trio stared at each for a second and then the man was knocked flat as Tintin launched a punch at him. Even as the man yelled out for help both Snowy and his master were running for their lives.

Shouts and yells now from behind them followed by the whine of bullets zipping through the air. The dark and rain helped but Tintin knew it was only a matter of time before he or Snowy were hit. Making a decision he yelled to Snowy to follow him and darted off to the left towards the stone building

More bullets closer now kicked up the dirt behind his running feet and as he risked a glance back he tripped over a pile of dirt and tools that had been left carelessly in front of the excavation. With a yelp he fell headfirst into the yawning maw of the entrance...

TBC


End file.
